Opportunities
by Harukichi Mitsuharu
Summary: “Time goes by so fast, people go in and out of your life. You must never miss the opportunity to tell these people how much they mean to you.” -Hwoarang and Lili- :D
1. The Worrying Butler

**Heya everyone! My new 3rd fanfic about...Hwoarang and Lili! :D Enjoy btw...^^  
**

* * *

The Worrying Butler

Monday afternoon. It was the time when Mr. Rochefort went to his oil company to arrange something about it for two months. It means, Miss Lili has an opportunity to do whatever she wants to do. She then, rushed to her room to pack her clothes in the luggage. After packing, she went to the hallway where she saw me with a smirk on her face.

"Sebastian, can you please take me to our private jet?" Miss Lili asked with a pleasing tune.

I hold my breath when she ask that. Does that mean, there's another tournament again? The last tournament was just last Saturday. How early.

"But Miss Lili, the tournament was just--" Miss Lili shook her head, her golden hair swayed a little.

"It's not about the tournament. The tournament was already done, right? And besides, I'm not going to Japan. I'm going to Korea." She explained smartly. I gave her a confused look. Why is she going to Korea?

"Why are you going there, Miss?" I asked if she were really going there.

"My friends told me that Korea is such a nice place to have vacation." I see. Maybe Korea has lots of nice vacation spots and landmarks in there. But that's very erratic to me. She's going to an unusual place to have vacation? Well, might as well give the girl a chance.

Sighing, I insisted myself to take her to the private jet even though Mr. Rochefort prohibited riding it especially Miss Lili. After few minutes, we stopped at the hangar where the private jet was landed there.

As she was climbing on the jet, she put her luggage at the rear and turned her head to me with a beam on her face. I sensed her excitement. But still, I feel frightened if I underestimated Mr. Rochefort.

"Miss Lili, what if your father comes home early today? What if he'll kill me for this?"

"Oh, Sebastian. You're exaggerating. My father is not that violent. He's just going to slap your face or punch you in the gut. And, what if he worried about me you ask? Well, just tell my father I was out for a while. But please, don't tell that I'm in Korea. _Comprende?" _

I gave her a nod and sigh. I give up. I'll just do whatever Mr. Rochefort's daughter wants to do. I'll suffer again and again. I'll just endure what he will do something to me after he knew this.

Miss Lili chuckled. "Hey Sebastian, I'm sorry if it's very hurtful to you. But, don't worry. I can repay you after my vacation."

"No, no…It's okay, Miss Lili. I'm alright. That's what butlers do." Miss Lili then, grinned at me. After all, she is just a fine girl at all but somewhat mischievous as it looks.

And so, the pilot came on the jet to drive. As he manipulate everything to take off, he asked Miss Lili if everything's are all set. But…

"Wait, I didn't say goodbye to Sebastian, yet." Miss Lili went down and sprinted across the hangar.

As I was walking away from the hangar, I heard my name called by a recognizable voice at my back. I tilted my head from where the familiar voice came. Miss Lili stopped running. "Sebastian, I guess this is a goodbye. Is it fine if you would protect yourself from my infuriated father? I don't care if he is also upset about me. You can handle it."

"Miss Lili—"As I cut my statement, I was surprised that Miss Lili embraced me fondly, I embraced her back like having a daughter. Honestly, I don't have a daughter or a son. I'm just an old bachelor until then. It's so miserable to be lonely. If only Miss Lili stayed at home and not doing anything mischievous. Well, like I said, do anything just for her.

"Goodbye, Miss Lili. Have a happy vacation." My eyes started to water. Miss Lili looked concerned about me.

"Oh Sebastian, I'll be back, you know. I'm going to miss you." Miss Lili said with a grin. As she let go of me, she sprinted to the jet and climbed aboard there. As the jet closed the gate, the jet turned on the engine and went straight through the highway.

"I'm going to miss you too, Miss Lili." Tears started to flow more. I just can't stop crying. I didn't cry because of the outraged Mr. Rochefort, I cry because of Miss Lili. I hope she took care.

"Miss Lili, please fasten your seatbelts 'cause this is going to be a high-speed travel on air." The pilot said assumingly.

Lili then, gave him a nod as the sound of the seatbelt clicked.

There goes the jet. Flying through the sky as the strong wind blew my snowy-white hair. I waved and thought to myself, _why am I always worrying everything?_

_

* * *

_

I'm kinda bored if I do the 2nd chapter. Coz there are lots of Homeworks to do! Damn homeworks...Anyway, please R&R and thnks for reviewing my previous stories...:)

- Smell u when I smell u...


	2. The Anxious Master

**Hey I'm back from the dead homework! :D Anyways, here's the next chapter about Hwoarang's master this time! :DD  
**

* * *

The Anxious Master

Monday night. My student spent the rest of the day launching kicks and few punches which makes the punching bag busted. What's the matter of him? I mean, he's not really like that before. He really takes his training seriously. He didn't even rest for a while. What is wrong with you, Hwoarang?

Standing up, I went to the area where Hwoarang is in there, I saw him doing the Tae Kwon Do kicks with vigor. Sweat drops scattered everywhere. Shouts and roars were echoing in the area. When the last cry exclaimed, he slipped on the ground and rested his body there. I think he had enough for his training; it'll cause him over fatigue because of this. This time, he slammed the floor by his fists and cried over and over again. He's just like, 'A wild boy gone wilder'. So, I looked at him with an inquiry look and crouched beside him.

"Hwoarang, what is your problem? What's the matter with you?" I inquired with total concern of him.

He then, tilted his head away from me and gave me a silent treatment. Why is he doing that? Didn't he know that I'm his master, the master whom he should respect for? So, I stand up, walking away. But not leaving the area yet. I was about to say something to him.

"Go and take a rest now. We still have training tomorrow." I blurted out and continued to walk away. Leaving him exhausted and lying on the ground.

---

Tuesday morning. I went to the dojo to teach my students the new move for Tae Kwon Do. All of my students were standing straight. They were all present except for Hwoarang. Maybe he's still taking a rest at home. I'll just have his training tonight.

---

It was night. Still, Hwoarang isn't here in the dojo. Maybe he didn't want to come. I guess he had enough for that Monday training thing. I hope Hwoarang is okay. So, I turned off the lights in the training floor and went to my office to get my things and went off to the entrance door. Suddenly, I saw an approaching motorcycle coming to this way. Then, it stopped. I expect that it was…

"Master, I'm sorry to keep you waiting. I'm sorry that I –"I made him a stop signal. I let him enter in the dojo and gave him a serious training.

With enough training, I taught him the new move in Tae Kwon Do. He did the new move with just a minute. I can't say that he's a fast learner unlike the others; it'll take a long time to teach them how to do it. After many hours of training, we dismissed the dojo by pass midnight. Hwoarang bowed before me as a sign of respect and went to his motorcycle then started the engine and drove away. I didn't ask what his problem is. I know it'll be taking long time training. I hope he's okay from now on. _Get your spirits high, Hwoarang. I'm rooting for you._

_

* * *

So that's all...Kinda short, right? Don't worry though. Coz 3rd chapter will be up now...:DD_


	3. The Answer

**Okay! Here's Chapter 3! :D  
**

* * *

The Answer

It was Monday night in Seoul, Korea when Lili, together with the pilot landed safely in a hangar. She saw the unblemished moon above the midnight-blue sky that it was pleasing to her azure eyes. She went down to the ground and inhaled the refreshing air in Seoul. Then the pilot manipulated the controls to turn off the engine and went down as well. The pilot asked if it's okay they didn't bring transportation. Lili chuckled and smiled. She gave a nod to him.

"I don't need transportations. Korea has already transportations here," Lili explained wisely as she paced through the ground. The pilot then accepted the statement by giving her a nod.

"So, I'm all set. Please bring me my luggage." Lili requested to the pilot.

Climbing aboard, the pilot carried the luggage which can be also brought by strolling it. As she held it, she told the pilot to take her to a hotel or a place to stay. The pilot then, locked the jet and went through the streets of Seoul to find a taxi. They waited and waited but still, there's no taxi approaching. Lili was gloomy and bored as well as the pilot. They waited there for ten minutes or so, they couldn't find a taxi.

Unexpectedly, Lili saw a high building. She pointed it to the pilot to take her there. The pilot wasn't sure if it's a hotel or not. So, he insisted himself to take her there. And, Lili was right. It was a hotel after all. Why do they just look around instead of waiting for busy taxis? So, Lili was delighted while the pilot was uneasy because he's heavy-eyed. Lili then, looked at the pilot and inform him to sleep there for a while. As they totter through the pavements, they entered through the luxurious door and went to the receptionist.

"That will be 500 Won for a room," said the receptionist. Lili then, gave a confused look despite the fact that the pilot was puzzled.

"Hmm…I only have Euro dollars here. Will you accept Euro dollars?" Lili asked while clutching her wallet. The receptionist apologized that they don't accept any other monetary units. Just their Korean monetary unit, Won. Lili then was miserable about it. But, the pilot just had hatched an idea.

"Miss, is there a monetary unit exchange here?" The pilot inquired assuming that they really have exchange booth here.

"Yes but it'll take blocks away from here." The receptionist replied. Definitely, they still have a hope to stay here. "Do you know where will it be?"

The receptionist shook her head. "I only know how far it is. Why don't you ask someone who knows about that place. Who knows, it'll be a good help for you,"

"Okay, then. Thank you for telling us some information," said the pilot. As they walked out through the door and begun to inquire the people.

After they spent hours and hours of inquiring, they still didn't have the answer for it. The pilot got more heavy-eyed but Lili wasn't exhausted yet. Lili likes adventure and whatsoever. The pilot still has few energy to consume just to inquire.

Out of a sudden, they saw a young man standing tall checking his motorcycle. He was disappointed because of what happened days ago. That's the reason why the motorcycle was kind of busted. Scratching his head, he kicked the wheel of his motorcycle, making it out of balance and leaves it there.

"Gee, what a stupid person who could just kick that and leave it. Why didn't he ask for assistance to help him fix it?" Lili murmured while her arms crossed, wearing an upset look on that man.

"Hmm…I think he knows where the exchange booth is," the pilot assumed and approached the broke man walking.

"Excuse me; do you know where the exchange booth is?" The pilot asked.

Lili palm-faced when she saw the pilot asked the man. "What?"

"The exchange booth for exchanging a monetary unit to another monetary unit,"

The man got dumbfounded but honestly, he always drives throughout the cities of Seoul. It means, he knows every place in Seoul. "I, Uh…can you rephrase it?" asked the speechless man. Lili became furious because she was really bored.

Lili then backed away the pilot and approached the man and asked a different question, "Do you know how long we've been asking for this?"

The man shook his head idly but with a surprised look. Lili groaned and asked again.

"Do you know where the exchange booth is?!" Lili asked furiously. The man was not afraid of her. He's used to those situations. So, he endured it and simply replied. "Yeah, I know where it is,"

"Okay so, where is it?" Lili asked with a calm voice, returning to her composure. Sighing, and taking a breath, the man told everything about the directions. It helped Lili and the pilot about it.

"So, that's it. That's all I know about it." He said while shrugging. Then, Lili was thankful and apologized to him. The man nodded. "If you're lost, here, take this map," the man gave his old-folded map to Lili.

"Thanks again. It's a big help from you." Lili said while grinning at him.

"Uh yeah, I have to go now," he said while making any gestures, he walked away while his hands are in his pockets. Lili then, gazed at him. _I didn't ask for his name. Damn. But, I'll just remember that he has goggles hanging onto his tangerine hair._

"So, where is it?"

Lili then, told the directions by using the map and went there to exchange Euro Dollars to Won. After a half hour, they went back to the hotel and paid the room for 500 Won. The bell boy took them to their room and gave them the key for it. Lili put her luggage to the side and picked her clothes to change. After changing, she saw the pilot sleeping well on his own sleeping bag. She then, dropped her body to the bed and tucked herself with the sheet and let her head rested to the soft and cuddly pillow. _I can't wait for tomorrow._

_

* * *

_

So, that's the ending. Yup, the man is Hwoarang. And if you're very confused that this was happened by "Monday night". Hwoarang was about to go home from training. Lili has landed in Korea at night. Well, tune in for chapter 4...:D

- Smell ya :)


	4. The Pumpkin Head

Yes! Finally! It's uploaded! So here's chapter 4. Well, this chapter is also included in the timeline of the 2nd chapter. So many _"damns"._ :DD

* * *

**The Pumpkin Head**

Tuesday afternoon. I got up at 1 pm. Damn, I'm so late for Tuesday training. Eh, I'm not coming today. What should I do now? Oh yeah, I almost forgot to buy another motorcycle. Damn that monster. _He_ ruined everything! I mean, I won, he lost, he walked away and DID accept defeat and after few hours, he almost killed me?! I'll kill you someday, Kazama and your so-called brother, Devil Jin. I went to the motorcycle shop to buy just a cheap motorcycle for me to afford it. After getting there…

Damn.

There are no cheap motorcycles to buy! I can't afford any of them even the parts, too. How I wish to become rich someday.

So, I decided to walk away and strolled in the streets. Looking at a store by store, going to dark alleys to start a fight, sometimes winning to a fight, et cetera. Sigh, good times, oh good times. Out of the blue, I saw the girl whom I suddenly met last night, fighting with the other brawlers. I didn't know how strong she was. Whoa, she's good. She has nice moves but she has…dance moves for fighting? That's kinda erratic for a fighter.

After she fought all the brawlers there, taking a breath, she left them lying on the ground, unconscious. Unexpectedly, I saw a street brawler, which is coming from my back and dashed to catch the girl. Preparing myself, I pushed the brawler and launched kicks on his body to knock him unconscious. She felt that I was fighting. Damn, she's so pretty; pretty face, pretty hair…Pretty—

"Hey, are you the guy who helped us for telling us the directions?" she asked. I started to blush. Wait, why am I blushing? I didn't mean to blush. And, my heart…why is it pumping so fast?

"Hmm…I'll take that as a yes." Lili blurted out while her arms were crossed, tapping the ground by her foot. What should I do now? Damn, why am I getting hot? Damn, my heart was pumping faster. I really don't know what to do. Am I…in love with her? What the….But that's very quick. I just can't share my feelings to her. I must forget this…I must hide this…

"Are you…gonna talk or something?" Lili then gave me a puzzled look while her arms were on her waist. Why is she looking at me like that…I mean, she's so cute even though she looked—Wait, why am I thinking of that. Damn, stupid hormones. Stupid, stupid hormones!

Control…control…after I returned to my composure, I said, "Hey, do wanna—"Again, why am I gonna say that? Damn it, damn it, damn it!

"Sure, I wanna hang out," She retorted. Wow, she's good. She knew what I should say to her. Inhaling the air, then exhaling it and gave her a nod.

"Let's go to the park, then." I said it simply, but deep inside, why am I so uneasy today? My heart pumps wildly, I can't control my hormones, it's getting hotter in here…what else?

As we walk through the streets, she broke the silence. "I see that you can also fight,"

"Y-yeah…and, I love fighting, no matter what," I said as I scratched my back, and shrugged it off.

"Really? I love fighting, too. But, I hate losing. Losing is like; you're in despair or somewhat a bad luck." Walking through the pavements, she sat down in a wooden green bench and sighed.

"Yeah, I should accept defeat but…that's not my own thing. When I lose, I used to have a rematch,"

Rematch? I also do that whenever I lose to an opponent, too. Do we have so much in common?

"I did that, too. I have so many problems in my life: my motorcycle, my training, my _rival_." I said it with a monotone voice. I thought of my rival, Kazama if he's still here in Korea. Then, I sat beside her but inches away from her.

Silence…

As the air breeze, I heard her sniffing the cool air, and sighed. I think she's bored. I must do something. But what should I do?

When I looked around, shifting my head, around to look something to eat. Maybe she likes…Octopus Balls? But, she's like a princess to me when it comes to looks, does she like those? Damn it, my heart is pumping so fast again. So, I got up and…

"Where are you going?" she inquired quickly, looking straight to me as I point at the food stand. She then, nodded as I continued to walk there. After buying…oh, I hope she would like it.

As I carry one dish of Octopus Balls, she looked at the food, feeling disgusted. "Uh, are they…street foods?"

"Takoyaki; these are Octopus Balls. I-I know, it's kinda gross on the outside but when you tasted it, it's tasty." I smiled and giving her a pair of chopsticks to let her taste it.

As she picked one Octopus ball by a pair of chopsticks, I amazed at her that she can pick it using chopsticks. So, as she picked it, she licked it first before she ate the whole thing. She didn't react; maybe she liked it.

After she licked it, she bit a half of it. She didn't even disgust, grossed out or reacted, she just…continued eating. "Hey, it's not bad at all."

I sighed and joined her eating Takoyaki or Octopus Balls. She's getting addicted to it. Well, I hope she had fun.

"Glad you like it," As I was attempting to pick one, she wiped my face, wiping the sauce on it. I blushed madly. I-I was kind of nervous. She didn't feel anything, she just continued wiping it.

Giggles escaped on her mouth, "You didn't notice that,"

"I-I-I…Because I didn't feel anything on my face," I stuttered. Why am I feeling anxious, now? Damn it.

"It's okay. I already wiped it," she chuckled and gave me a smile. I smiled back, because I didn't know what to do.

After the "sweet moment" of ours, I heard some shouts and cries; the sounds of footsteps which made me gained consciousness. Damn, it's them again!

"Uh…Wait here," I rushed through them, leaving the girl sitting on the bench, _worrying about me._

As I kicked them several times, I punched them on the face to knock them out easily. With no sweat, I did my very best to beat them. Unexpectedly, a number of brawlers were approaching to my view.

"Hey, there's that shit-takin' badass! Get him!" an infuriated man cried out of the blue, as the group charged at me. Returning to my stance, inhaling, I launched kicks on their guts, few punches in the face and throwing them on the ground.

"Hmph. Piece of cake," I uttered overconfidently, wearing a cocky smile. Out of a sudden, some brawler subdued me. He kicked my back, punched my face several times, threw me on the ground and kicked my torso. After that, two brawlers started to launch kicks at my body while I'm on the ground. Every soreness and throbbing urged me to be on the darkness. I closed my eyes when their last kick was launched. Darkness emerged at my view for several minutes.

Ouch.

Those bruises and discolorations on my body…they…they…

As the darkness came out of my sight, I…I saw a tall man, about a hundred miles away from him.

"_Tell me what happened_," a memorable voice echoed in my mind. When I heard that, I was astonished and searching for words to reply. I was very reluctant and didn't know what to say.

"I…I…just wanted to test my strength and…get them away from me. I have many problems. The problem that I'd really worried and sick of it was my rival, Kazama. H-he turned into a monster. I can't…stop him!" I stated like I was talking to myself. I guess I'm not normal.

"_Wake up, idiot!"_

"Master?"

---

That voice was mixed with another voice, a soft-spoken voice. Does that mean…

"Wake up!"

As the darkness faded away and was out of my sight, I saw a girl, a girl whose face was inches apart from mine. But, she looked dismayed at me.

"Hey, aren't you gonna wake up?!"

As I opened my eyes, my vision was clear. I looked around while sitting up beside the girl. Whoa, a number of brawlers were knocked unconscious and lying on the ground. It must be…the girl who done it?

"Glad that you're still alive," She shook her head disappointedly while her arms were crossed. Ugh, I must stop my cockiness in these situations. She then, wiped the blood stains around my face and body.

"T-thanks for saving me…I-I was about to die on that—"I stuttered because of what she did.

"I know. Now get up," she said after she was done wiping all those stains.

As I got up, fixed my vest, fixed my goggles to hang it loosely on my tangerine hair. I inhaled the soothing clear air and put my hands on my pockets.

"Uh, did you finish the Takoyaki?"

"Yup, sorry if I didn't left something for you. It's so delicious."

"So, you want more?"

"Nah, I'm full. Thanks by the way," she thanked me while smiling. Damn, I can't tell how cute she is. Those gorgeous looks, the golden long hair, her pretty hair…Can't stop looking at her.

Er, what should I do now? Just staring at her all day? Damn!

"I don't know where to go now. I hope you had fun…" that's what I only said; it must be the last time to see her.

"We're not yet done. I wanted you to go with me before we split," Before we split, huh. I guess she's also worried about that. So, I gave her a nod and walked together with her until we get to the…

"Maybe this motorcycle will fits to you," as she pointed at the orange Ducati bike. That was expensive to afford but it has a strong horsepower. She's going to buy that?

"Hey, take it easy. It's expensive, and we all know that we don't have money to buy that," I said uneasily but she shook her head and told me that she has a million dollars. She's filthy-rich!

It was 6 PM when I finished testing the Ducati and it was all right. "Thank you…uhh,"

Oh yeah, I didn't ask for her name! She didn't even know my name, too.

"Call me Lili, Lili Rochefort. And you are?"

"Hwoarang; I don't have any surnames, though, and my name is hard to pronounce,"

"Hwoa—what?"

"Hwoarang. Told you that you may _nosebleed_ on my name," I said it sheepishly.

She giggled and said,"Okay, Hwoarang, I got your name,"

"So why did you buy a motorcycle for me?"

"It'll be a repayment for buying me the Octopus Balls. I like them,"

"That's it? I'm sorry if I only gave you that, I guess I'm not really normal, after all,"

"Hey, it'll be fine. I also had a fun time with you," again, she smiled again. I couldn't help but grinned foolishly. Then, I gazed at the soon-to-be-dark sky. I was dismayed because it will be the last time to see her.

"It's getting late," I uttered briefly.

"Yeah, and I need to go home now," Out of a sudden, I gazed at my newly bought motorcycle and sat there. As I sat on it, I started the engine and roared it.

"If that's the case, take a ride and I'll take you home," I said to her while twisting the bike handles to roar it. She then, chuckled and nodded.

"Why not?"

She sat on it and snaked her arms around my body for a safe ride. My face burned so madly because of that. So then, I accelerated the bike and drove away from the pavements.

---

It was 6:26 PM when we arrived at the hotel. Damn, that hotel was so tall and it's a five-star hotel! As I turned off the engine, she removed her arms around my waist and got up. I too, got up and waved at her.

"So, this is a goodbye,"I said while gazing on the ground, frowning.

She giggled, "I hope we'll be meeting soon,"

"Yeah, I hope so," I replied, hopefully to meet her again.

As she trotted to the luxurious doors of that luxurious five-star hotel, she turned around at me and waved goodbye.

"Goodbye, Pumpkin Head!" She yelled and giggled. Wait, did she call me a "Pumpkin Head"? I was surprised when she called me that. She giggled again and entered the doors, leaving me in a stiffen form.

I went to my motorcycle, started the engine and drove away from there. I guess I should be going to the dojo, then. I must apologize on what I did last time. I should have respected him.

* * *

This is the first time I wrote a LOOOONNG story. It took me for a week to write this so that's why it's a late update. And at the same time, those stupid homeworks again. I have to get used of those...disturbers. :D Coming up : Chapter 5! (I dunno if how many chapters will this story has but... I don't care! Wooh...

- smell ya...^^


	5. That Cute Smile

**EDITED! :)**

**6/18/10**

**Disclaimer:** I OWN NAMCO-BANDAI HAHAHAHA LOLJK. No, Tekken belongs to the creators of it and the NAMCO company.

(This chapter tells about Lili's POV)

* * *

**That Cute Smile**

Early morning, I realized that my pilot flew away to Monaco as I got up during the sun was rising. The sunlight was so intense which makes my eyes burn. As I stretched my arms, I went to the shower to take a bath. The water there was so warm and fine. I couldn't stop showering myself because of that feeling of being hosed down. It took me a long time using, so much for watery-goodness.

As I finished taking a bath, I wrapped myself with a fresh and clean towel which it has an engraved Korean text on it. Then, I went to my luggage to pick my silky-white Victorian dress tied with a long deep red ribbon. It's the only outfit that my father liked it. He thought that he's the king, and I'm the princess. Well, that was weird.

With that, I went to the fridge. The fridge was empty and out of foodstuff, surprisingly, I saw a black tea sachet. Well, a little bit of morning tea never hurts. As I put the sachet on a hot cup of tea, the colour of the clear and warm water darkens, turns out, the scent of black tea spread out. I really like the sweet aroma of it. It's so relaxing. As I took a last sniff on it, I attempted to take a sip but suddenly, a phone call rang. Interrupting my tea time, the one who was calling was...

"Hello?" I said quickly as I picked up my phone.

"Emilie, glad you picked it up," a deep and familiar voice was spoken. _Oh shit._

"Father, why did you call?" I inquired him with a fake cute voice just to keep him calm.

"Well, I just wanted to know what you are doing without your loving father," He said, not knowing that I'm not at home.

I fake laughed at him, "Well, I'm fine but…busy. Father, can we talk later? I got some many things to do," I rolled my eyes.

"Wait, just one more. So how are your companions there? Is Sebastian doing great to you?" Father questioned abruptly, foreseeing that I was about to hang up my phone.

"Uh…They're still here, still alive and still uh, doing something. And, Sebastian is also here, and yes, he's doing fine. No hard feelings." I said hesitatingly then curved my lips into a huge grin.

"Oh…Ok," He coughed. "But make sure that…you're okay in there because I think that you're not feeling fine."

"Of course, father. So umm…When will you come back?

"Hmm…I'm not sure if I'm coming back after a week." He said, thinking what date he will come back.

"Huh. What do you mean?" I asked him.

"I think I'll coming back after two months." He said. "Why you ask? Will you miss me?"

Miss him? Well I bet not. For all the things that he have done to me. "Well father. Of course, I'll be missing you." I chirped, wearing a mischievous smile.

"Glad to hear that. Well, guess I have to go now. Call me if you need me, Ok?"

"Yes, father."

"Bye, Emilie. I love you," He said it softly. I think he meant for it. I grossed out, thinking if I'm going to say it back but. Oh well.

"Love you too," As I waited for him to hang up his phone, I hanged my phone up and disgusted to myself because I said that I love him. _Oh great._

After that, I picked up the teacup, took a sip of nice, warming black tea. The black tea was so perfect for breakfast. It makes me wanted to drink another one again. I didn't know that black teas are so good.

After I drank the whole cup, I picked the cup then washed it, and place it where it belongs. After doing this, I went to terrace to breathe the fresh air and see the view. The view was very lovely and picturesque. When I looked up, I saw white clouds painted in the sky, and the bright-yellow sun. When I looked down, I saw cherry blossom trees, children playing in the park, hardworking people. Maybe my friends are right. Korea is a great place to have vacation. I'm not going to argue that.

As I went inside the room, I lied down in my bed, thinking of something to do. I thought if I go outside then explore the hidden places in the busy streets of Seoul. I almost forgot about the 'pumpkin head' who told me that he loves fighting in the streets. His name is so hard to pronounce. Hmm. Maybe he's in the alleys, fighting with other brawlers. I could meet him there. THAT would be a great idea to spend my time.

I quickly rushed to my wardrobe, changed my Victorian dress into my street fighting outfit. It's my favourite outfit but my father doesn't like that. He thought that I was like an entertainer in a bar. Ugh, my father always thinking of _dirty_ things. After I'm done putting it on, I went down until I reached the ground floor. As I stepped on the ground floor, I exited the luxurious revolving doors then walked along the pavements. Good thing I know where that certain place is because it's only a few steps away.

As I got to the alley, I saw a pack of unconscious men lying down. Bruises, black eyes and wounds surrounded on their bodies. The place was so…horrifying. It must be…_a haunted place._

But what the heck…why could this be a _haunted place_ if it's daytime. Normally, haunted places are usually in night times. This is weird. So I checked the place, and then looked around, passing through the lying bodies. As I reached the end, I was scared if someone's going to catch me or…_eat me._ Ooh…

Suddenly, I heard a stepping sound. It must be approaching to me. _Oh my gosh._ Then the stepping sound became louder. It must be running towards me. I gulped, and then turned around slowly, to see who the source of the sound is. As I turned around, nobody's in there. The place became quiet. I think those stepping sounds I heard were all just an imagination. _Whew._ Maybe 'pumpkin head' wasn't here yet. I think he's not here yet. But…why are these bodies lying here? Is this a hiding place or a sleeping place…?

As I was about to go back outside the alley, I felt something on my shoulders. _Just something warm and…firm._

Due to my reflex, I turned around then astonished. It was 'pumpkin head', the guy who likes to street fighting. And he definitely wore that 'biker' suit with goggles hang on his hair again. But hey, it looks awesome to him.

"Pumpkin Head?" I exclaimed as I completely looked at his face.

"Hey, Lili!" He greeted, and waved a hand. I was so frustrated because he scared me like…_hell. _And wow, he remembered my name.

"Sorry if I scared you." He chuckled while scratching his back. "Why're you here?"

"I was wondering why these bodies are lying on the ground." I answered. "And they're freaking me out so I came here to investigate,"

"Well, you don't have to investigate." He snickered. "Because, I was the one who knocked them all out,"

"Oh, really?" I doubted.

"Yes, really…" He replied.

"Whoa…But uh, why did you knock them all out?" I questioned him and gave him a sceptical look.

"These men wanted to fight me so I gave them what I've got," He chuckled a bit. "Don't worry; they'll wake up soon,"

"You _really _love fighting. Tch, tch…" I stated while my arms are crossed.

"Yep, it's the only way to get money," He said with a huge grin. So fighting gives money, huh. Is that illegal? Maybe he doesn't have a job…At his age; he should have a job now.

"Do you have a job?" I inquired him and gave him a smile.

"Nah…" He shook his head. "It's hard to find a job because it always needs resumes and some other requirements."

"Oh…ok." I simply replied. "Jobs are really hard to get, though."

"Yeah, I know," He simply said then smiled at me.

Wow, he looks cute when he smiles. It makes my day so bright. Wait, what am I thinking? And oh no, he's looking at me…Those brown-almond eyes…ugh, I…can't resist on looking at it.

Then, after a minute or two, he looked away at me…

_Silence…_

After a minute of silence, he broke it. "Uhh…So, umm…you wanna…Go somewhere? My treat," He hesitantly asked, wearing a grin as he scratched his back.

Well, I was surprised. "Oh, pumpkin head…I'd love to." I replied, saying again my pet name to him. When I said 'pumpkin head' to him, his face became red. Is it illegal to call him?

"Ermm…Lili, I have a name." He said as he rubbed his chin. "It's Hwoarang."

"Hwoa…what," I tried saying it but it's pretty difficult to pronounce.

"Hwoarang…Look, it's just 'Rang', with a 'Whoa'. But the 'H' should before 'W'. It pronounces as 'Hwoa'. Got it?" He said, trying to make his name easier to pronounce and to spell. I kinda don't get what he explains but…oh well.

"Oh. Now I get it," I chuckled.

"Oh good, now you got my name," He smiled.

"Whoarang, right?" I grinned, making him do the face-palm. Well, I got to admit that his name is so difficult. No wonder why his parents named him like that.

Outside the dark and_ horrifying_ alley, he took me to a parking lot where all mediocre and old cars parked. When we got to the very end of the lot, I saw his very own jet black Ducati motorcycle which I bought it for him last time. The motorcycle is still neat and shiny. It looks brand-new. I think he's taking care of it. He really cares for it.

"Hop on if you want to have fun with me." He laughed a bit, as he planted his butt on the seat.

"Okay!" I chirped happily as I sat on the seat, right back at him. "Where are we going?"

"We're going to the mall," He said with a smile, igniting the engine.

"Really? That's awesome!" I exclaimed from the bottom of my lungs, wearing a wide grin.

He chuckled a bit. "Since you're having a vacation here, I'll make your vacation very enjoyable."

"Oh okay." I said, as I wrapped my arms around him to hold on tight. "Thank you."

He looked at me, eyes were widened. "Wait…Why are you thanking me?"

I giggled. "For being a good friend…you're so nice to me."

He looked away and tilted his head down. "You're welcome, Lili,"

I smiled and thinking that he's blushing today. As we leave the parking lot, my smile never curled down because I'm with him…my new good friend in Korea.

We passed through several streets, where all busy people do their own work. Food stalls stood beside the roads, parks were lodged alongside the planted trees, and buildings were established nearby the highways. It's just like a town in Monaco, but only in an Asian way.

As we're in the middle of the road, pumpkin head almost ran over to an old lady carrying her luggage.

"You better watch where you're going, kid!" The outraged old lady shouted at pumpkin head.

"Sorry, ma'am! My bad!" The redhead apologized, flabbergasted on what happened to him.

"Next time I'll call the police if someone wants to run over ME!" the old lady muttered as she picked up her luggage and walked away. I think she's very angry at him. Pumpkin head sure is frenzied this time. He scratched his back, worrying about the old lady.

I laughed so hard because of him. He's worrying too much. "Pumpkin head, you don't have to take it personally! You know those old-timers are just saying those things but they're not going to do it!"

He laughed a bit. "Yeah but…I'm so stupid." He said as we drove away.

"Why? You're not,"

"Uh…well let's just say…I'm a klutz." He mumbled.

"You're a klutz? I think not," I doubted on what he said.

"Well yeah, I am. Maybe someday, you'll know that I'll act like a klutz,"

"Hmm…let's see about that." I assumed.

When we're now at the mall, the mall is so huge; it's like a mall in Monaco. It's coloured cream-white with a couple of advertisements pasted on the place. Then, a hundred of cars parked in the parking space. Pumpkin head doesn't know where to park. All of the parking spaces were occupied. I told him to go somewhere aside from the mall's parking lot. So he decided to park outside the parking lot.

"Oh, there it is," He said as he pointed out the empty parking space. As I looked at the place, it looks familiar and typical.

As we parked over there, he turned off the engine and shoved his goggles up. I, on the other hand, still puzzled at the moment, thinking of the familiar place and still sitting on the seat of the motorcycle.

"Uh, are you going to stand up now or what?" He asked, giving me a cynical look.

I put my eyes straight on his eyes, making an eye contact to him. "Umm…do you remember this place?"

He looked around, flabbergasted on what I've asked. "Ermm…No,"

"You…don't know?" I doubted, as I put my palm on my face.

"Do I really know this place?" He asked dumbfounded.

"Well, look again." I sighed.

As he looked around everywhere, I'm sure he knew what this typical place is. His eyes were widened as he moved backward to know this place.

"So if that's the mall," He pointed at the mall. "Then…this parking space must be…"

"Yes. It was the parking space you parked a while ago when we're at the alley over there." I said, as I sighed heavily because of him. I knew that sometimes…he's a _dolt._

"Yeah…" He chuckled. "Guess I'm an idiot."

"OK scratch that and let's go to the mall!" I uttered, forgetting the fact that we should have known that the mall is only few meters away and we shouldn't wasted time traveling all over the town just to get to the mall.

"Hey Lili," He called.

I looked at him. "Yeah…?"

He scratched his head and looked down. "S-sorry for being an idiot a while ago,"

"It's okay. No big deal," I snickered at him as we walked together.

And finally, we're at the mall…my all-time favourite place. Where everything I want to do is in there. Shopping, eating, fashion, hang out…what else? It's so wonderful and perfect. As we entered the glass doors, checked our belongings to the security guard, I can feel my heart beating so fast because of excitement. And, I don't know where to go first! There's Golce Dobanna; over there is Sparks and Mercer! And most of the stores are local and Asian. Oh my gosh, I don't know where to go first!

"Pinch me, pumpkin head." I said as my eyes started to flow these tears...tears of Joy. "I must be dream—"

"Wait here, Lili. I-I...forgot my wallet." He abruptly said, rushing outside, sweat drops began to flow on his face.

Ugh, he broke my moment. But anyway, I'm very happy. After all the times I've been grounded by my ludicrous father and all the times I was trapped at home, thank God I'm finally here.

_10 minutes later..._

Wow, what took him so long? Did he leave me alone? But I don't even know how to go home from here. Ugh, where on earth is he now? I'll just check it then.

I exited the double doors then passed through the moving cars. Next, I walked through the pavements. While walking, I glanced at my wristwatch on my left wrist. It was 15 minutes passed. I was so frustrated that time goes by really, REALLY fast. So I rushed on walking then went to the parking lot, where we parked the motorcycle. Surprisingly, he wasn't there. What is he up to NOW?

If he wasn't here, maybe I should check out these alleys. Maybe he left me out of the blue and forgotten that I was in the mall. So then I decided to go to the alley where we've met through this morning. Getting nearer to the alley, I suddenly heard the punches been threw, and the kicks been done. I definitely knew that pumpkin head was fighting, fighting with those street goons again.

"Hey ya DOLTS, help me out HERE!" A strange guy cried for help, uneasy on his situation.

As I saw men fighting, I hid between the boxes there to watch at them secretly.

"HIYAHH!" Yelled by a familiar voice, kicked the guy so hard in the stomach.

Hey, that must be pumpkin head! I didn't know that he could kick like that! Wow, check it out his moves. They're so…stunning! I can't stop watching him fight.

"UGH, YOU'RE ALL HELPLESS!" The guy yelled, panting and huffing.

"C'mon, just give up already." Pumpkin head said cockily. "You'll never beat me."

"Oh yeah," The guy huffed. "Well if that's the case, my _helpless_ men here will get your motorcycle while you're here, fighting with me! Get it, boys!"

Pumpkin head growled, trying to stop the men running away but the guy in black stopped him.

"Damn it," He muttered. "That bike was so _precious _to me."

"Pfft, yeah right. This is a revenge for taking our _precious_ money!" The guy exclaimed, abruptly punched pumpkin head in the face.

Groggily standing, he does his stance and gave the strange guy a death glare. "Heh, is that the best you can do?" Then the two Koreans continued to fight.

What? They're going to get the motorcycle? No! I must stop them before they got it! I must be brave, even though I don't like their faces. That guy even punched pumpkin head in the face! Oh, I'm so mad! I must stop those goons first before I'll check that guy in black out.

As the two goons ran away from the alley, approaching the motorcycle, I suddenly appeared in front of them. Their eyes were enlarged, dumbfounded on me.

"Girl, what do you want?" A surprised Korean unexpectedly asked.

I didn't bother his stupid question, so I abruptly hit him in the face and attacked him until I knocked him down. The other guy was puzzled and because of anxiety, sweat drops were flowing on his face, he quickly ran away but I ran faster than him. I stopped him on getting the Ducati. I quickly punched his face and kicked his sorry butt. He then, gained unconsciousness and unable to steal the Ducati. I was so in a relief that the Ducati was safe. And I think that I'm brave enough to finish these goons.

Now it's time to take out the big guy. I hope pumpkin head's okay. I hope I can help him, even if it's in an uncertain time. I quickly rushed to the spot where they're battling and getting ready to help him. Sadly…their battle ended.

"Whew, that was a close one." Pumpkin head sighed, lying on the ground, panting.

I saw the guy in black on the ground, knocked down unconsciously by the red head.

I let out a cough to bother him while my arms are crossed. He startled at me, finding some words to say.

"L-Lili, h-how did you know I was—"

"This again…" I clicked my tongue, looking at him with a sceptical look.

"Look…I-I can explain…" He sighed. "When I got my wallet from the motorcycle, the goons appeared in front of me then blocked me on going there. So I ran on the other side but that side had a dead end so…that's the reason why…I got a fight. It's the only way to stop them…"

Well, I understand him…he's soft-spoken when he's talking at me, explaining things that are…weird. But on the outside, he looks so wild. He really looks like a gangster to me. A cute and silly gangster…Ah what the heck, I'm dreaming again. Ugh, focus, Lili…

"Oh I see," I replied.

"Sorry if I ruined your exciting moment in the mall. I know you really wanted to go shopping." He said.

He then, gulped so hard and sweat dropped. "Will you forgive me that the motorcycle's been stolen?"

At first, I puzzled at him, and then I laughed. "No, no…The motorcycle's safe now. It's still there."

"Y-you bust those guys all by yourself? Whoa, you're good!" He exclaimed, happy that the motorcycle was not been stolen.

"Thank you, Lili." He smiled.

"You're welcome. It's your _precious_ motorcycle, anyway." I smiled back.

Out of the blue, he let out his wallet and checked if there's still money inside. "As an exchange for saving the motorcycle, I'll repay you. So, what do you want for me to repay you?"

Wow, how thoughtful of him. I never met a thoughtful guy like him before.

So I began to think of my interests. "Well, I want to go shopping…"

"S-shopping? Is there anything else you want aside from that?" He asked.

"Shopping," I chuckled. "With you,"

"S-shopping with me? You mean you want to go out with…me?"

"Silly boy," I laughed out loud. "Hmm…maybe,"

Then when I saw his face, it was red and his lips were curved into a big smile. It must be his greatest day of his life. As for me, I wanted him smiling cute all the time because it made my day great… really, really great…Mmm…I must be dreaming. M-my heart is…beating so fast…why is it like that? Is that mean…I'm _in love_ with this funny guy? N-n-no...Don't think of that. Whew, control…control…Ugh, I can't stop it. I can't resist loving his smile. It's so cute and…charming. And his hair…it looks like the colour of a pumpkin, which makes him…cute. Agh…I'm daydreaming again…

"Hey…are you all right?" He asked, while his eyes were looking at me.

I snapped out of my reverie, my mind is turning to reality. "Y-yes…"

"Oh, that's great. Thought you're not Ok," He chuckled. "Let's go,"

I nodded and followed his tracks to the mall.

**-To be continued-**

**

* * *

**Yes, I'm back and you know what that means... :D

I'll continue writing this story. And by the way, I enjoyed writing this. :)

Review? :3

- Mitsuharu-san


End file.
